Fungicidal dithiocarbamate and bisdithiocarbamoyl disulfide compounds have utility when contained in particulate compositions as powders or granules. Such powders or granules often are dispersed, dissolved or otherwise mixed into liquids to form slurries or other mixtures for use in agricultural sprays. Such mixtures are frequently made at the site of application after prior storage of the particulate compositions.
The storage, handling, dispersing and applying of such dithiocarbamate and bisdithiocarbamoyl disulfide compositions can have attending complications and problems. Such problems can require the use of stabilizing agents to prevent degradation during storage; costly binders or production methods to reduce attrition and undersizing of particles leading to dustiness and product loss; dispersing, wetting and surfacting agents; and mechanical methods to assist in formulating and handling spray mixtures. Also desired is the minimization of undesirable by-products, for example ethylenethiourea (ETU), created during these activities. There continues to be a need for fungicidal dithiocarbamate and bisdithiocarbamoyl disulfide compositions with improved characteristics as well as for methods of producing such compositions.